Assassinate Kanye and Kim
by femslash.90
Summary: The Assassins kill the Kardashians. Then, Taylor Swift asks the Assassins to kill Kanye West for interrupting her. I do not own Assassin's Creed or Keeping Up With the Kardashians.
1. Chapter 1

Assassinate Kanye and Kim

Chapter 1

Edward bought a copy of Catcher in The Rye and started reading it. After reading it, he goes in and kills Paris Hilton, then moves on to the Kardashians.

Kim: Today me and my sisters are going bra shopping.

The Kardashians: Yay!

Bruce: Can I come with you girls.

Edward opens the door and comes with a shotgun and shoots Kourtney, then Khloe, then Bruce, then Kris, then Kim.

A few hours ago…

Eminem woke up in bed with the ugly Kardashian while Lamar was gone.

Eminem: What the fuck?

The next day…

News Guy: Our nation is still wailing from the tragic death of the Kardashians.

Kim Alternate Death 1:

Edward: Hey Kim, you see that fire extinguisher? I'm gonna smash your face with it?

Edward smashes a fire extinguisher on Kim's head until she's dead.

Edward got a call from Taylor Swift.

Taylor Swift: Hey, I know you're the shooter.

Edward: How did you find my number?

T Swift: Donald Trump gave it to me.

T-Swift: Meet me at Selena's house; I got something for you.

Edward drove to Selena's house.

T-Swift: You're here. I want you to take out that bastard Kanye West.

Edward: Where is he?

T-Swift: He's in Arizona, riding a motorcycle.

Edward did some Assassin contracts for Kanye.

Edward: Alright. I'll kill that douchebag.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassinate Kanye and Kim

Chapter 2

A few years ago…

Edward and Adewale were at the 2009 VMAs with Desmond Miles (they didn't know that he was an Assassin and Desmond didn't know that they were Assassins).

Taylor Lautner and Shakira were standing on the stage.

Shakira: Anyway, here are the nominees for Best Female Video…

Taylor Lautner: The VMA for the Best Female Video goes to… (Opens the envelope) Taylor Swift.

(Taylor Swift with her mouth open)

Taylor Swift gets up and hugs the person next to her. Then she goes on stage and hugs Taylor Lautner and Shakira. Shakira gives Taylor Swift her award.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

Taylor Swift: Thank you so much. I always dreamed about what it would be like to maybe win one of these someday, but I never actually happen. I sing country music, so thank you so much for giving me a chance to win a VMA award.

Everybody starts cheering and clapping.

Then Yeezy walks up on stage and steals the mic.

Kanye West: Yo Taylor, I-I'm really happy for you, Imma let you finish, (points to Beyonce) but Beyonce had one of the best videos of all time!

Beyonce looked embarrassed.

Kanye: ONE OF THE BEST VIDEOS OF ALL TIME!

Kanye gives the mic back to Taylor (Swift) and leaves the stage.

The crowd started booing at Kanye.

Later…

Beyonce wins Video of The Year.

Beyonce: So I'd like for Taylor to come out and have her moment.

Taylor Swift finishes her speech…

Later…

They're watching CNN…

Obama: The young lady seems like a perfectly nice person. What's he doing up there?

Guy: Why would he do that?

Obama: Cause he's a jackass.

People start laughing.

Obama: No. Now. This. All this stuff. I'm assuming all this stuff. Where's the pool? C'mon guys. Cut the President some slack.

Present day…

Edward rode on a motorcycle to Arizona. He saw Kanye West riding a motorcycle.

Edward: This is for interrupting Taylor, you fucking son of a bitch!

Edward caught up with Kanye and jumped on his motorcycle and stabbed him with his hidden blade.

Kanye falls off his motorcycle. Edward stops the motorcycle and tells Taylor Swift that Kanye West is dead.

Edward: Hey Taylor, that douchebag is dead.

T Swift: Yeah! Rot in hell, you piece of shit!

A few months ago…

When Edward and Adewale were at the 2013 Person of the Year Awards

Shakira: Anyway, here are the nominees for Person of the Year…

Taylor Lautner: And the Person of the Year award goes to (opens envelope) Pope Francis.

Pope Francis walks up on stage.

Pope Francis: My children…

Kanye West: Yo Pope Francis, I-I'm really happy for you, Imma let you finish, (points to Miley Cyrus) but Miley Cyrus was one of the best people of all time!

Miley Cyrus looked embarrassed.

ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE OF ALL TIME!

Kanye gives the mic back to Pope Francis.

The crowd started booing at Kanye.

Present Day…

Kanye West alternate death:

Kanye West is riding a motorcycle with Kim Kardashian (if she was still alive)

Kanye West:

This just turned into a gross sex tape,

Ya might as well call me the new Ray J,

But hey, that's how Kim got famous,

I mean damn, might as well show off her only true talent,

Yes we named our Kimyaby Northwest,

And yes, it's because we're smug and mindless,

But hey, who wanted want their first kid,

To be named after a direction,

And I think I am the black Jesus,

Why you think I name my new album Yeezus.

Now it's my time to die for your sins, (takes out a gun)

Watch out God here comes Kanye, bitch!

(Shoots himself)

Falls off the motorcycle.

Charlie Wilson:

Kanye is dead now,

He's flying through the clouds,

This is really messed up,

Heaven is fucked.

Kim Kardashian: Uh-huh, honey.

God: And this year's Life Time Achievement Award goes to… (Jesus opens envelope)

Jesus: Nelson Mandela.

The crowd, including Abe Lincoln and Marilyn Monroe starts applauding.

Nelson Mandela: Thank you so much, I always dreamed about what it would be like to win one of these, but I never actually thought it would happen. Thank you so very-

Kanye walks up on stage and steals the mic.

Kanye: Yo Nelson, I'm really happy for you, Imma let you finish, but I just wanna say, I should've won this award! If I lived in '95, I would've been the greatest person of all time! OF ALL TIME!

The crowd starts booing.

Jesus: Are you fucking kidding me?

God: I have no idea how even got up here!

God sends Kanye to Hell.

Kanye looks around.

Kanye: What the- Where the Hell am I?  
A chair turns around and faces Kanye.

Satan (Taylor Swift): Well, well. If it isn't Kanye West.

Kanye: Taylor Swift? You the devil?

Taylor Swift laughs.

Satan (Taylor Swift): That's right, I've been waiting for this moment ever since the 2009 VMAs.

Taylor Swift laughs again and pulls out a spear.

Kanye: Oh shit!

**In case you're wondering, I am a Christian. **

Kim was at the hospital having another baby and Selena was at rehab(again), so Kanye and Justin decide to have sex.

Justin walks inside Kanye's house through the door and took his shirt off.

Justin: Hey, baby.

Kanye: Hey, honey.

Justin and Kanye kissed. Kanye felt Justin's chest and abs.

Kanye: I like your pecs and abs.

Kanye took off his shirt. Justin and Kanye took off their pants and Justin shoved his cock up Kanye's ass.

Kanye: Oh, damn. That feels so good.

Justin kissed Kanye's neck.

Kanye took out a bottle of wine and poured some into their glasses. They drank some.

Then, they went to Kanye's bed and had sex. Kanye bended down and Justin shoved his dick up Kanye's ass.

Kanye: Shit, that feels good.

Kanye grabbed Justin's dick and started sucking on it.

Kanye and Justin started kissing.

Justin took out his phone.

Justin: Yo, Wayne, what rhymes with bat?

Wayne: N****

Kanye grabbed Justin's phone.

Kanye: Yo Wayne, I-I'm really happy for you, Imma let you finish but Eminem is one of the best rhymers of all time!

Taylor Swift broke inside the house and came in with a handgun.

Kanye: What the Hell was that?!

Kanye and Justin saw Taylor Swift armed with a handgun.

Kanye: Oh, shit! It's that bitch again!

Taylor shot Justin several times and then in the head. Then, she pointed the gun at Kanye.

Kanye: Oh, shit!

Taylor: Have fun in Hell, asshole!

Kanye: OH SHIT!

Eminem, Lil Wayne, and Drake walk in the door.

Eminem: Hey Kanye, you wanna finish that rap?

Taylor turns around and shoots Eminem once in the leg, then twice in the torso, then finishes him off with a head shot.

Lil Wayne: Oh shit!

Lil Wayne and Drake run away, but Taylor takes out Weezy and Drizzy with head shots.

Kanye: OH FUCK!

Taylor points the gun at Kanye.

Taylor: Time to die, you piece of shit!

Taylor pulls the trigger but the gun is empty.

Taylor: Shit!

Kanye punches Taylor in the face. Taylor punches Kanye back.

Kanye: You fucking bitch!

They go into the kitchen. Taylor grabs a knife and tries to stab Kanye. Kanye disarms Taylor and cuts her with the knife. Taylor grabs a bottle and hits Kanye West in the face.

Kanye: Oh, fuck!

Taylor grabs the knife and starts cutting Kanye.

Kanye: Oh, shit!

Kanye grabs the knife and presses it against Taylor Swift at the wall. Taylor kicks Kanye in the balls and throws him into the TV.

Taylor tries to stab Kanye but misses.

Kanye tries to push Taylor out the window but she hangs on to the ledge. Kanye tries to push her off. Taylor pokes Kanye with the knife.

Kanye: AHHHHH!

Taylor climbs back in. Kanye punches Taylor, but Taylor dodges and grabs his hand and pushes him near the window. Taylor tries to kill Kanye with the knife, but Kanye knocks it out of her hands. Taylor punches Kanye in the face and pushes him out the window.

Taylor: Goodbye, you piece of shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Assassinate Kanye and Kim

Chapter 3

At Kanye West's funeral…

Pope Francis, Taylor Swift, Shakira, Taylor Lautner, Benedict XVI, Barack Obama, Michelle Obama, Jay Z, Beyonce, Bill Gates, Ted Turner, Warren Buffett, George Soros, Eminem, Justin Bieber, Kendall and Kylie Jenner, Smosh, Bart Baker, Ryan Higa, Epic Rap Battles, Pewdiepie, and Donald Trump showed up.

Pope Francis: I won't miss you, you douchebag. Have fun in Hell, asshole! You shouldn't have interrupted my fucking speech and Kim IS a hobbit.

Obama: Have fun in Hell, jackass.

Taylor Swift: THAT was for the 2009 VMAs, you son of a bitch.

They buried the coffin in the grave.

Meanwhile…

Justin Bieber runs away before Obama can see him.

Edward and Adewale celebrate Kanye's death with Taylor Swift, Shakira, Taylor Lautner, Smosh, Bart Baker, Ryan Higa, Nice Peter, EpicLloyd, Ian, Anthony, and Pewdiepie.

They played You Belong With Me as one of the songs during the party.

T Swift: Hey Edward, Adewale.

Edward: Yeah.

T Swift: I also want you to take out his friend, Jay Z.

Edward and Adewale drive to Jay Z's mansion disguised as Abstergo agents. They become his bodyguards for a secret meeting with Michael Bloomberg.

Jay Z meets Michael Bloomberg in a secluded location. Edward sneaks away and climbs a building while Adewale listens to the meeting.

Jay Z: We need to do something about Taylor Swift and Donald Trump.

Bloomberg: What do you think we should do?

Jay Z: We'll get those two Assassins to join us and help us take them out for us.

Bloomberg: Alright. We'll tell Soros about this.

Edward double air assassinated Jay Z and Bloomberg.

Adewale takes out the other Abstergo agents.

Jay Z: What the hell?

Edward: You're valuable targets. The Templars here are weakened without you.

Jay Z: They can do shit without me.

Edward: I really thought you needed to retire.

Bloomberg: There are others funding Abstergo besides us.

Edward: Alright. We got other things to do.

Edward and Adewale walk away. Edward starts going on Assassin contracts hunted Templar affiliated celebrities.


	4. Chapter 4

Assassinate Kanye and Kim

Chapter 4

Edward remembers the time when Jay Z interrupted Kanye West.

Jay Z: Yo, Kanye, Imma let you continue.

Everyone starts laughing

Back to Edward…

Edward and Philip are going to L.A. to a house that Justin Bieber bought. They meet Justin Bieber, Austin Mahone, Cody Simpson, and Jaden Smith.

Justin: Good, you're here. Wear these.

Edward: Alright.

Justin: The Assassins might not know it's us, so they might shoot at us.

Philip: Alright.

Justin: You four are coming with us.

Bieber Mercenary: Yes, sir.

Justin: We have a Templar meeting to go to. But they don't know we're secretly Assassins.

Justin, Austin, Cody, Jaden, Edward, and Philip leave the mansion and walk to the Kardashian House, now used as a meeting place for the Templars after the deaths of Bruce Jenner (the Grand Master of the Templars in L.A.), Kris, Kim, Kourtney, and Khloe.

Jaden: Hey Cody did Kylie break up with you because your dick was too small to make a sex tape?

Justin, Austin, Edward, Philip, and the four mercenaries start laughing.

Cody: What?! F*ck you!

An Assassin aims a sniper rifle at Jaden and hits him.

Jaden: Oh, sh*t! What the f*ck?!

Justin: Oh, sh*t, Jaden.

Austin: More Assassins!

The Assassins shot at Justin Bieber and his mercenaries.

Justin: Edward, get Jaden to a safe place and revive him! You, go with him!

Bieber Mercenary: Yes, sir.

They go behind a house.

Bieber Mercenary: I'll cover you while you revive him.

Edward: You heal him, I'll cover you.

Bieber Mercenary: OK.

The mercenary takes the medical kit and begins to apply it on Jaden. Edward aims his gun at the mercenary's head and fires.

Jaden: What the Hell are you doing?! I'm gonna die!

Edward aims the gun at Jaden and executes him. Edward returns to Justin.

Justin: Edward, what happened? Where are Jaden and that guy?

Edward: They got shot by the enemy before I could save them.

Justin: We'll bury them later. But, we gotta get to that meeting.

Austin: Let's go before more Assassins come.

When they get a sight of the Kardashian Mansion…

Justin: It's over there, let's go!

Cody: More Assassins!

Kardashian Mercenary: Get your ass inside, we'll deal with these bastards!

Justin: Let's go!

They see Brody, Brandon, Rob, Lamar, Scott, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Kobe Bryant, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, and all of Kim's former partners at the meeting.

Brody: Alright, now everyone's here. We are all here today to devise a plan to kill that bastard Simeon. We have lost too many brothers to him.

Rob: Well the Assassin shot Kim, Kourtney, and Khloe. I won't have to see Khloe's ugly ass face anymore.

Lamar: She's your sister.

Rob: Well, Jay Z and Kanye are dead, New York won't have to be stuck with his ugly face.

Justin: Where are Kendall and Kylie?

Brody: We convinced them to leave the house and go somewhere.

Brandon: Where's Jaden?

Justin: He got shot by an Assassin.

Brody: Let's send some of our men into the Assassin Brotherhood. Our men will kill Simeon and other high ranking Assassins. The Assassins will leave L.A. after that. We found some Assassin uniforms. You men will wear these uniforms and infiltrate the Assassin Brotherhood. You will kill the leader and other high ranking men.

Scott: The Assassins also helped Jay Z and Kanye kill Lil Wayne, one of our own. Well, we're not gonna miss seeing him.

Rob: They're here.

Kendall and Kylie step out of a limo with Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman.

Kendall: Justin? Harry?

Cody: Kylie? Bella?

Bella: Cody?

Kendall and Kylie walk toward Justin.

Kendall: Hey baby, did you forget about me?

Justin: Wait, what? I'm not your boyfriend.

Austin: Yeah.

Austin pushes Justin out of the way and grabs Kendall.

Kendall: Get away from me, asshole!

Kendall: C'mon Justin, let's go make a sex tape.

Justin: What?! I'm not your f*cking boyfriend!

Niall: Does this mean I can have Selena?

Justin: What?! Hell no!

Justin punches Kendall. Now, he starts beating her up.

Edward takes out his phone and takes pics of Justin beating up Kendall and sends them to the police.

Philip: What are you doing?

Edward: You'll see.

Edward and Philip notice Bella making out with Zendaya.

Edward: Bella, I thought you had a boyfriend.

Zendaya whispers into Edward's ear.

Zendaya: I took care of him.

…

The FBI comes.

FBI Agent: Stand down.

They go to Justin Bieber.

FBI Agent: Freeze! Sir, you are under arrest. Again.

Justin: What?! Oh sh*t!

Selena walks out of her house and sees Justin being taken out of the Kardashian house.

Selena walks towards Kendall.

Selena: You bitch!

Then, she walks toward Justin.

FBI Agent: Ma'am, this man is facing arrest.

Niall walks towards Selena.

Niall: Hey baby.

Austin, Cody, Edward, and Philip leave the meeting.

Austin: Alright, we need to warn Simeon.

Cody: Do you think we should get Justin out of jail first?

Edward: After we stop the Templars from killing Simeon.

Philip: Someday, I want to see his live execution.

So, later, they stop the Templars from assassinating Simeon and other head Assassins such as George Takei and Charlie Sheen. After killing many targets, the Assassins decide to assassinate Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman.

Philip is hearing news about Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman getting high on drugs and drunk.

Philip: Someone needs to kill those hoes!

Edward: I'll do it.

Philip: Take Jibril with you.

Edward phones Connor.

Edward: Hey Connor, we're gonna go kill Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman.

Connor: Why are you gonna kill them when the Jenners are hoes?

Edward: I got an idea. Let's make an I.E.D., wrap it as a present, give it to Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman, encourage them to visit Kendall and Kylie, then once they enter the house, we detonate the bomb, then that's the last of the Kardashians.

Jibril: Let's call some friends for help.

Edward: Alright. But, who?

Jirbril: You'll see.

Philip: Don't let Harry or Lautner know about this.

Edward and Jibril begin to craft the I.E.D.

Edward: Let's go buy a cell phone, attach it to 2 mortar shells, put it inside a box, wrap it as a present, tell them to give it to Kendall and Kylie as a present, then we detonate the bomb.

Jibril: Maybe we could sneak explosives into the limo and take the limo and drive it next to the house.

Edward: That could happen too. Let's go call Bella and Zendaya.

Edward phones Bella and Zendaya.

Edward: Hey, are you doing anything?

Bella: We're supposed to be on Keeping Up With the Jenners. Why?

(They changed the name after Kim, Kourtney, and Khloe died.)

Edward: I was wondering if you need protection on the way there.

Bella: I guess.

Edward: OK. I'll meet you there.

Jibril: Alright let's bring the bomb.

Edward: Let's use my car.

Edward and Jibril enter a Bugatti Veyron.

Jibril: Where did you find this?

Edward: I took it as a prize from one of the people I killed.

Jibril: I like this.

Edward phones Connor.

Edward: Hey Connor, watch Keeping Up With The Jenners. We got a surprise for you.

Connor: OK.

Edward phones Philip.

Edward: Hey Philip, watch Keeping Up With The Jenners. We got a surprise for you.

Philip: OK.

Harry, Sheeran, Lautner, and an Assassin named Anthony arrive at the hideout.

Harry: Hey.

Edward: Hey.

Ed Sheeran: So, Harry, your guys got shot…

Edward and Jibril leave the hideout and pick up Bella and Zendaya.

Bella: We're gonna be on Keeping Up With the Jenners. We might need protection on the way there.

Edward: Alright.

Bella and Zendaya get inside a limo.

Jibril: Hey Edward, Imma call some friends to help us out.

Jirbil calls Joe, Jake, John, and Kennedy.

Jibril: Hey, Joe, we need help protecting two people we're with right now. Bring Jake, John, and Kennedy with you. Don't let Harry know about this.

Joe: Alright.

They are eventually stopped by gang members attacking gay people. They are shooting and beating gays.

Edward: Sh*t.

The gang members attack Bella and Zendaya. Edward, Jibril, and Bella and Zendaya's bodyguards attack the gang members.

Bella: Sh*t.

Jibril: Get back. We'll kill these bastards.

They kill all the gang members and leave. Most of the bodyguards are dead.

Edward: Alright, let's go before more of 'em come.

They reach the Kardashian Jenner house.

Kendall: Hey.

Zendaya: Hey.

Edward waves at the camera. The cameras point at Bella and Zendaya. They all enter the house.

Edward: Alright, bitch. Time to die.

Edward takes out his iPhone and calls the number on the I.E.D.

Edward: Let's go.

Edward drives away. The bomb explodes killing Bella, Zendaya, Kendall, and Kylie.

Jibril: Hell yeah!

Connor phones Edward.

Connor: Thank God for I.E.D.s!

Simeon phones Edward.

Harry: Let's kill these sons of bitches!

Simeon: Hell yeah! Nice job! Wait-what the f*ck?!

(Gunshots)

Harry: Die, you bastard!

(Gunshots)

Edward: What the Hell?!

Joe, John, Jake, and Kennedy arrive in a van.

Edward: Hey, cover our ass just in case anything happens. Help us get back.

Kennedy: Alright.

Eventually, they see mercenaries in cars firing at Edward, Jibril, Joe, John, Jake, and Kennedy.

Jibril: Shit, we're being attacked.

A mercenary fires a grenade launcher at Joe, John, Jake, and Kennedy's car.

Kennedy: Oh, crap!

The car explodes killing all of them.

Jibril fires a Beretta 92 FS at the driver.

Mercenary: Oh sh*t!

Edward: Let's lose these bastards!

They lose the mercenaries and return to the hideout.

Edward: Imma get this repaired later.

They walk inside and find several dead bodies and Lautner's emtpy Beretta 682 on the floor, Sheeran dead with a M16A1 and Anthony with an M1928 and Lautner dead with a Uzi in his hand and Harry dying. Harry points a Colt Single Action Army Revolver at Edward. Billy (an Asian American Assassin) shoots Harry in the head with a Beretta 92 FS. But, Harry's finger pulled on the trigger and injured Edward.

Edward: Philip, Billy, what the Hell happened here.

Billy: Lautner and Harry tried to kill us.

Jibril: Why.

Philip: Because you killed Bella, Zendaya, Kendall, and Kylie.

They find the bodies of Simeon and Dinesh (an Indian Assassin).

Edward: Sh*t.

Nguyen (a Vietnamese Assassin who helped Edward hunt down a Templar agent): Who's gonna be the Mentor now?  
Edward: How about George Takei or Charlie Sheen?  
Nguyen: We'll decide later. Let's have a funeral for them.

45 mminutes earlier…

Edward: Hey Philip, watch Keeping Up With The Jenners. We got a surprise for you.

Philip: OK.

Harry Styles, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Lautner, and Anthony Lively arrive at the Assassin Hideout.

Harry: Hey.

Edward: Hey.

Ed Sheeran: So, Harry, your guys got shot?

Harry: Yeah, somebody went in and killed Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Liam and all the guards.

Ed: Swift's dead too, she got shot by two guys who tried to also kill Justin Bieber.

Harry: Yeah. I think the two guys are Templars.

Ed: We should find them.

Harry: I think we should leave it to someone else.

Ed: Alright.

Harry, Ed, Lautner, and Anthony arrive upstairs. Simeon, Philip, Billy, Moses, Dinesh, and Billy James (an Assassin with Native American background), and Adewale are watching the news.

News Reporter: The world is still mourning the loss of One Direction. Their funerals will be held next week. Prince Harry and William V are now at war over control of Britain.

Philip: Let's change it to Keeping Up With The Jenners.

Everyone: No!

Simeon: Why?!

Philip whispers things into their ears so Harry, Ed, Lautner, and Anthony can't hear what they're saying.

Simeon: Alright. Change the channel.

Philip changes the channel.

Kendall: Today, we got friends coming over.

Philip takes out his phone.

Philip: Hey Connor, watch Keeping Up With The Jenners, I think there's something Edward and Jibril are planning.

Connor: What is it?

Philip: They didn't tell me.

Connor: Alright, I'll watch. And, there's also a firefight happening in L.A. I believe it's some Mexican gang.

Philip: I hear something outside.

Simeon: What the Hell is that sound?

Philip: Gunfire.

Simeon: Alright, I think it's over.

10 minutes later…

Kylie: They're here.

Bella and Zendaya reach the Kardashian Jenner house.

Kendall: Hey.

Zendaya: Hey.

Edward waves at the camera in the back. The cameras point at Bella and Zendaya. They all enter the house.

Bella: We brought something for you.

Kylie: What's in here?

Kendall: It's a bomb!

The bomb explodes killing everyone inside the house.

Simeon: Hell yeah!

Philip calls Connor.

Philip: What did you think of the surprise?

Connor: Nice surprise. Thank God for I.E.D.s! Imma go talk to Edward and Jibril.

Simeon: I guess that's the last of those hoes! Let's all grab a drink later!

Simeon phones Edward.

Simeon: Hell yeah! Nice job! Wait-what the f*ck?!

Harry: Let's kill these sons of bitches!

Harry, Sheeran, Lautner, and Anthony aim their guns at the Assassins and fire and kill Dinesh, Billy James and 3 other Assassins.

Harry: Die, you bastard!

Harry shoots Simeon with a revolver killing him.

Edward: What the Hell?!

Moses, Billy, and Philip grab weapons from the armory and help the remaining Assassins kill Harry, Ed, Lautner, and Anthony. Anthony is shot to death by two Assassins. Lautner punches another Assassin in the face and uses him as a shield as he fires at the Assassins. Moses, Philip, and Billy take out Sheeran and help the other Assassins take out Lautner. Lautner is on the floor dying. Harry runs to the exit. Moses, Philip, Billy all shoot Harry down but lies on the floor dying.

Moses: Wait, don't shoot Lautner, we could get sh*t from him. Tell us where Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart are and we'll let you live.

Lautner dies.

Moses: Dammit! Guess we gotta find 'em ourselves. Right now, let's help the injured.

Billy: Simeon, James, Dinesh, Ken, Dominic, Pat, Bart, Mike, Joe, Henry, Louis, Donald, Peter, Steve, and Ben are dead.

Philip: You, me, Adewale, Billy, Rick, Dan, Alfred, Charlie, Andy, Nguyen, Akimoto, Cortez, Tomas, Andres, Diego, and Kevin are still alive.

Edward and Jibril walk through the door. A dying Harry aims a revolver at Edward, Billy shoots Harry in the head, but Harry's finger pulled the trigger and injured Edward.


End file.
